infractusfandomcom-20200213-history
TheCrowchan (NPC)
image:Crow.jpg ;NOTE; :This information is only available for the purpose of referencing the first Infractus Fatality tournament. It has been the request of the creator that this character no longer take part in any following Infractus Fatality Material. A.K.A. Judge of Niflheim (Info on Niflheim) Name: Crow. Age: Legal. Height/Weight/Build: 5'10" with her favorite boots/???/Gangly, but squashy. Accessories: Glasses, old fedora, messenger bag. Ability: Her talking affects the people that hear it. (Ever heard of a "searing" insult? Crow's leave third-degree burns. And her "glowing praise" can be radioactive.) Alignment: Chaotic Snarky. Dress Style: Generally awful. Hawaiian shirts, old Converse of various colours, natty old jeans. Personality Crow likes to talk. A lot. She'll expound at length about the contents of her crisper, compose a serene haiku in mid-political-rant, and sling backhanded references straight out of the depths of obsolescence hell. She's a shabby dresser with a bad overbite and all the logical deductive ability of an existential acid trip, but she isn't actively belligerent unless she's got a few drinks in her (note: this happens often). Likes persons, dislikes people. Likes perfect spelling. Dislikes Rob Liefeld. Always wished she had a motorcycle. Watches a lot of WWE. Insulates her monstrous entertainment system (nicknamed the "SOL Cluster") with cereal, and cools it with beer. History Some characters are born for greatness. Others have greatness thrust upon them. Still others pursue it with every breath in their bodies. And some end up lying semiconscious in drainpipes after biking home in the rain from another thankless announcer gig, commentating on amateur underground wrestling matches, and are found by whimsical deities with purple capes and magic swords, who promptly declare, "Well... you'll do.". Calling this deity a "wank" does not seem to help the situation. These days, furnished with the best sound system blood money can buy, a plush swivel chair, a comfy headset, and all the live, epic, throw-down-smack-up-barn-burning-tooth-rattling grudge matches she could ever hope for, Crow sometimes can't help but wonder if she's hallucinating the whole thing, still at the bottom of that drainpipe in the rain. And then someone's face hits Plexiglas, an imp quietly replaces her empty bottle of Jamaican spiced rum, and she's happy as a doodlebug in a midden. Misc Has a squadron of eighteen imps at her command. They've all got names, but buggered if I can remember them. Additional Mindless Trivia * Kay only loves her for her totally bodacious ass. Both Crow and Kay are aware of and generally okay with this. <3 * Thanks to those mischievous imps, Luke Wilson and Neon Slaike both have tiny earpieces that mean Crow can generally bother them whenever she feels like it. * Somehow, Crow was responsible for getting the defunct Letalis communications system up and running, although she refuses to say how. (May have patched the connection to the Bogg with duct tape and strips of bacon.) * She can't skip rope. Who is she, Rocky? * Crow loves The Climber (a snuggly mannequin who debuted in Endzone; Crow's favorite punch-up since UFC). She has a plushie of him somewhere under her desk.